digimon_tamersfandomcom-20200223-history
No Mon is an Island
No Mon is an Island is the thirty-seventh episode of Digimon Tamers. It was preceded by The Battle Within and followed by Azulongmon Explains It All. Plot Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika, Renamon, Jeri, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, Suzie, and Lopmon stand before the bridge leading to Zhuqiaomon's castle. Henry says they've got to find Calumon so they can get Suzie home. Lopmon says that Calumon will be inside Zhuqiaomon's castle. Takato tells Jeri that they have to fight Zhuqiaomon so no one else can be destroyed. Rika says she doesn't think fighting is fun anymore, but this isn't the kind of fight you can run away from. Suzie wants to go with them, but Henry says no, as Zhuqiaomon will be more dangerous than anything they've faced so far. Lopmon will go with them in an attempt to reason with him. Suzie asks if Terriermon can stay with her, as he is hurt from Caturamon's attack, but he says he's not hurt that badly at all. Suzie still wants to go with them, but Henry smacks her and says that a little girl is no use against Digimon, and that it has to be him alone. Rika and Renamon don't know what he's talking about. Kazu and Kenta offer to stay behind with Guardromon to look after her. Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika, Renamon, and Lopmon walk over to part of the bridge, where an orb appears around them and takes them across it. Henry still can't get over Suzie coming to the digital world. Lopmon says she came for her, to which Henry says Lopmon should have come to the real world. When Rika comments on her mother and grandmother, Takato tells her about the email he sent. When she suspects (correctly) that he put a heart at the end of her email, she gets angry at him, and says a smiley face would have been better, to which Takato says that's what he used. During this, the end of Terriermon's ear begins to disappear. Eventually they arrive at the door of Zhuqiaomon's castle, and enter. Guilmon growls, Renamon's fur stands on end, and Terriermon has a similar reaction. Renamon says she can feel a terrible overpowering anger that can crush them if they let their guard down. They walk through a hall and enter Zhuqiaomon's room. Zhuqiaomon, initially in the form of a red flame, reveals his true form, a giant red turkey with a red aura around him. Henry tells him to give Calumon back. Zhuqiaomon refuses, saying "the catalyst belongs here". Henry wants to defeat Zhuqiaomon and rescue Calumon so he can get Suzie back to Earth. Terriermon, Renamon, and Guilmon matrix digivolve to Rapidmon, Taomon, and WarGrowlmon. The missile launcher on Rapidmon's back begins to disappear. Zhuqiaomon knocks down all three Ultimate Digimon with Phoenix Fire. WarGrowlmon and Rapidmon avoid the next Phoenix Fire, while Taomon uses Talisman Spell, which also protects Takato, Henry, and Rika. WarGrowlmon and Rapidmon use Atomic Blaster and Rapid Fire, to no effect. Zhuqiaomon uses Phoenix Fire again, knocking WarGrowlmon into Taomon's shield, destroying it. Zhuqiaomon directs his next Phoenix Fire at Takato, Henry, Rika, and Taomon, but WarGrowlmon blocks with his back. Rapidmon tries to use Homing Blast, but the rocket launcher on his back disintegrates, and Zhuqiaomon breathes fire at him point blank, and he begins to disappear. Zhuqiaomon turns to Lopmon and offers her the chance to rejoin him. Lopmon refuses, so Zhuqiaomon breathes fire at her. Suzie senses this, and her digivice shows the battle. Suzie says Lopmon needs her, and her digivice takes her to Zhuqiaomon's castle. At the castle, WarGrowlmon protects Lopmon from Zhuqiaomon's attack with his claw. Rapidmon's shoulders and horns begin to disappear. Taomon tells him that if he takes any more damage, he could be destroyed. Henry realizes that he was only thinking about Suzie and that he shouldn't have sent Terriermon into battle with the amount of damage he received. He says he's the worst tamer and it's his fault, but Terriermon says it's Zhuqiaomon's fault, and attacks Zhuqiaomon, who hits him with Phoenix Fire, dedigivolving him to Terriermon. Terriermon tells Henry he doesn't have to do everything himself, and that he and the other tamers are here to help him. Suzie arrives, and Terriermon says he can't stop fighting if she is in danger. They decide they'll all return to Earth, and Henry doesn't want to tell his friends he got beat by a turkey. Henry and Terriermon biomerge to MegaGargomon. Zhuqiaomon says that a human and Digimon becoming one is an abomination, and uses Desolation Blast, but MegaGargomon beats him up, eventually hitting him with his special attack, Gargo Missiles. The ground breaks beneath Zhuqiaomon, and he falls. After MegaGargomon separates, the tamers can't believe it's finally over. They are about to look for Calumon, when Zhuqiaomon suddenly reappears. Notes *The antagonist of this episode is Zhuqiaomon *First appearance of Zhuqiaomon in physical form *Henry and Terriermon biomerge to MegaGargomon for the first time Trivia *Henry smacking Suzie and saying a little girl is no use against Digimon is a little similar to Sonic Rush Adventure, when Blaze, knowing how dangerous the upcoming battle is going to be, calls Marine a nuisance to avoid her going with them. Both Suzie and Marine arrive at the scene later on. Category:Episodes